


Maps

by hanbin (stockhug)



Category: EXO
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, of sorts, skin disorder, vitiligo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stockhug/pseuds/hanbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there are continents embedded in your skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maps

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh this has been in my mind for a while i had to get it out  
> sort of written for ohsh-it on tumblr (but also for myself lol)  
> this is just a short drabble of sorts. i really just needed to get the idea out there. it may be expanded on in the future?? i dont know yet

His senses woke before he did, one by one. He could hear cars and shouting and all the common sounds of a city that never really went to sleep. His mouth opened slightly, tasting the oncoming rain in the air. He could smell faded cologne and body heat. He felt the soft sheets of his bed under his cheek and... a warm hand on his back. He opened his eyes, the details of the room outlined softly in the city lights that fed through the window. 

The hand on his back was moving, tracing seemingly random shapes on his bare skin. He sighed, pressing his cheek further into the pillow, momentarily enjoying the sensation, before turning to face the boy next to him. As he turned, the hand moved from his back to his face, thumbing over his high cheekbones. He turned his face into the palm, speaking words softly against the skin there. 

"Hunah..." 

The hand pulled away from his cheek, and Zitao almost wished he hadn't said anything. He could see Sehun's face inches away from him, highlighted by the glow outside. His eyes were dark, staring back at Zitao, reading his expression. He suddenly reached forward, pulling the two of them closer together, burying his face in Zitao's shoulder. 

"It's beautiful," his breath was warm against Zitao's neck. 

. 

Zitao wakes up first that morning. He dresses quietly as the sun rises. The slanting rays of light fall on the bed where Sehun is still sleeping, illuminating him in gold. Zitao leans over the mess of sheets and pillows and limbs, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He feels a tug on his hand as he pulls away. 

"It's a map. There are continents embedded in your skin," Sehun says quietly, opening his eyes. He runs his thumb along Zitao's knuckles, where the skin was pale instead of bronze. He brought the hand to his cheek, sighing. 

Zitao pulled his hand back as Sehun shifted deeper into the mattress, closing his eyes again. 

"I want to memorize it all," he said sleepily. Zitao simply hummed and ran a hand through the younger's light hair and left him to sleep. 

. 

Days later, they sat together on the perfectly worn out couch in the living room, Zitao on Sehun's lap, shoulders against his chest and feet tucked under his legs. Sehun had gotten a hold of Zitao's hand and a black pen, and was tracing along the lines of Zitao's wrist, outlining the patches of pale skin. 

"How's your cartography going?" Zitao said into Sehun's neck. Sehun capped his pen and Zitao shifted on his lap, straddling his legs. 

"You think I wasn't being serious," he said, looking Zitao right in the eyes. Sehun leaned closer, breathing on his neck, holding him still by his waist. His thumbs hooked under the seam of Zitao's shirt. "I know every mark on your skin," his lips ghosted behind Zitao's ear and he felt the other breathe in shakily. 

When he pulls away, he finds Zitao's eyes closed. He presses a kiss to his eyelid, where the skin was patched with light and dark. He moves to the corner of Zitao's eye, where pale spots hid between the smiling creases. He trails his lips down, across high cheekbones freckled in white. He kisses the blooming corner of Zitao's mouth. 

Beneath both ears he leaves a kiss, and mouths down the side of his neck, humming in approval when he feels Zitao tilt his head back. Right beneath his Adam's apple, Sehun grazes his teeth, as well as the dip between both collarbones. Later, perhaps, these white patches would be marked with blue or purple. 

Using his grip on the other's hips, he pushed Zitao to lay back on the couch, pinning his knees on either side of his thighs. He hiked up the thin material of Zitao's shirt, following the marks that made a trail down his stomach with small kisses. When his lips graze the pale skin of Zitao's hips, he grins at the small catch in the other's breathing. 

"When will you learn to wear pants around the house?" Sehun remarks, shifting his weight backwards between Zitao's legs. 

"When you stop doing things like this all the time." 

Sehun smirked against the inside of Zitao's thigh, kissing down to the backs of his knees, his shins and his ankle bones. 

Satisfied, he leans over Zitao, knees at his waist, pinning his arms above his head. He brushed his lips across a pale wrist, and brought his mouth close to Zitao's ear. 

"There are continents embedded in your skin," he repeated, "your body is a globe, with white islands and bronze seas to fill in the space. Nearly impossible to map," Sehun brought his face above Zitao's, "nearly," he finished, grazing his lips before pulling away.


End file.
